revelationspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Sky Haussmann
Schuyler "Sky" Haussmann was the son of Titus Haussmann, the head of security aboard the Santiago. However, on his father's deathbed Sky discovered that he was not in fact his father's son, but rather an infant "momio" or "sleeper" awakened by Titus secretly after the death of his real infant son. Like the rest of the Flotilla's sleeping colonists, Sky Haussmann was secretly immortal, having undergone various procedures before leaving the Solar System. Sky's greatest crime and best-known action was the ejection of entire rings of reefersleep caskets in order to gain an advantage over the other craft of the Flotilla, killing many of the momios that were to be the colonists for the new world of Journey's End. This strategy meant the Santiago had less mass than the other ships and so could decelerate later and arrived at Journey's End first. The planet which had been known as Journey's End to the Flotilla was christened Sky's Edge as a reminder of the action he took to ensure that the Santiago would be the first of the Flotilla to arrive; an action that would be the spark that ignited a continuous civil war on the planet. Because of his crime, Haussmann was eventually condemned to crucifixion by the Santiago's colonists. However, he had long anticipated such an outcome, and had acquired a stand-in willing to be executed in his stead. In place of living in concealment after the trial and punishment, Sky opted to enter reefersleep for a century, under the care of his most loyal followers. Sky Haussmann was the centre of a pervasive cult, and those who worshiped him do so as if he were a god. The bizarre cult had developed an indoctrinal virus that altered the perceptions of anyone infected by it, often giving them physical symptoms similar to stigmata or whole chapters of Sky's life as simulated experiences. The virus was designed to reprogram the victim, in a sense, into a follower of the Church of Sky. Cahuella Sky eventually reemerged from his reefersleep and assumed the identity of the reptile hunter Cahuella, amassing a significant fortune by selling weapons to both sides of the civil war. Tanner Mirabel After Cahuella was deemed a war criminal, he hired Tanner Mirabel as a security specialist to protect his home, the Reptile House, and his wife, Gitta. When Gitta was accidentally killed by Mirabel during an ambush by Argent Reivich, Cahuella trawled his memories and imprinted them onto himself -- for both his soldier skills and his clean record, as Cahuella's war criminal status prohibited him from leaving the surface. Assuming Mirabel's identity, he fled the system to seek revenge on Reivich. Tanner Mirabel himself was fed to a hymadryad and left for dead. However, the incompatibility of between Earth and Sky's Edge fauna resulting in the creature dying before doing significant damage to the former sniper; he survived and pursued Cahuella. After Reivich and the real Mirabel were dead, Sky took up residence in Chasm City and continued to operate under the name Tanner Mirabel. Six years later, he had again become wealthy, by founding the company Omega Point and establishing the assassination game Shadowplay. He recruited Ana Khouri for the game, which leads to her eventual recruitment by the Mademoiselle. H Several years later, now calling himself simply "H", Sky Haussmann killed and replaced the Mademoiselle for the "greater good of the galaxy", and used his new power and influence in Chasm City to atone for his earlier crimes. Haussman captured Nevil Clavain and convinced him of the best course of action to combat the Inhibitors. By aiding Clavain in his efforts to set up the expedition, H was largely responsible for the successful evacuation of Resurgam and Clavain's efforts to save most of humanity. Appearances *''Chasm City'' (2001) * The Inhibitor trilogy ** Redemption Ark (2002) Arranged in chronological order. Category:Characters Category:Settlers of Sky's Edge